sweetheart swirl
by dayjuana
Summary: [the girls ask the guys] “Come on, you’re going to catch a cold.” He smiled, finding her hand. [it's always a surprise] for ivy's prom contest


sweetheart swirl  
normal disclaimer applies  
contest entry for  
ivy's contest  
x --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking _

Whose bright idea was this, to turn the prom into a Sadie Hawkins's dance? Roxas wanted to go beat that person to a bloody pulp right now. Whoever the hell thought it was funny for girls to ask guys to the dance deserved to have their eyes gouged out and burned to stake after that.

He couldn't get a damn date since all the girls were taken. All his friends had dates, even if they didn't tell him, how did he know? Well, let me give a description.

After first period, Roxas went back to his locker, which was next to his best friend's, and found him eating off a redhead girl's face. One of the previously closed eyes of his best friend shot open, and deliberately told him, 'I'm making out here, do not disturb.'

Hayner was being asked by an extremely excited girl when Roxas went to find him at study hall. His friend waved at him, but focused his attention back on the hyperactive girl with odd hair that was asking him breathlessly, "Would you go to the dance with me?"

Riku was definitely going with Naminé; they had been dating and taking it slow (_extremely slow_) since eighth grade. It wouldn't be surprising if they married straight after they were out of high school. Those two were hopelessly devoted to each other, but extremely slow. So let's forget about the getting married part.

His brother, Sora, had a date for the dance too. I mean, come on, who in the right mind would ask Sora? But no, this blonde girl called Alice slipped a note into his locker asking him if he would like to be her date. And being Sora, he was absolutely thrilled, immediately saying yes.

In short, Roxas was the only one without a date, and most of the pretty girls had already asked someone. He bet this year either he would be: dateless, or going with some weird girl that he felt sorry for.

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
Think I got a tan from the light which I was basking _

The girls standing in their corners and whispering to each other, giggling whenever a cute boy walked down the hall didn't help either. They kept on giggling at him, winking and teasing, it was driving him insane. None of them came up to ask him to go with them though.

Roxas seriously didn't want to seem like a complete loser when he showed up to the Sadie Hawkins's dance with no date, or worse. "Still no date?" Sora slumped next to him for Art class.

Looking back at his brother darkly, he replied, "No thanks to you. It's like everyone in this whole school has a date apart from me. There must be an odd number of boys compared to girls in this school."

Clasping his hand on Roxas's shoulder, Sora shrugged. "Tough luck, dude. Don't worry; there aren't an odd number of boys. In fact, there are going to be more dateless girls than boys. In any occasion you don't get a date, take Larxene. No one would even try to approach her."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas replied, "Larxene? Please, are you trying to kill me? You know how she is. She won't come with me even if she's our cousin." Shrugging again, Sora tapped his pencil on his notebook, and muttered, "Suit yourself."

The teacher started droning about how the Sadie Hawkins's dance was getting to their heads, so why bother wasting his breath on talking to them about Art when all they could think about was the girl or the boy. "So you have the period off. Go to the courtyard, hang out. If anyone asks, tell them that I'm allowing you to take artistic inspiration from nature."

Excited cheers came from the class as everyone packed up and exited the class, bursting into a run for the courtyard. The old teacher followed behind, a good-natured smile on his face, and said to himself, "Happens _every _year. Can't think about art because they're thinking about the one they're going to the dance with."

Roxas was just about to bang his head on the wall, because he wasn't going with anyone. Why was this art teacher with a name he couldn't remember torturing him about it? At the precise moment he was cursing the teacher for talking about the dance, he ran into the door that lead to the courtyard. Everyone who saw it started laughing.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing _

Walking back from the nurse's office after a whole period of balancing an ice pack on his forehead, Roxas sulked in the shadows. This day couldn't get any worse. Managing his way into the cafeteria and getting his lunch, he sat down next to a table full of pretty cheerleaders who were giggling and laughing at him, winking.

"Hello ladies." His tone was strained as a girl with domino black hair beckoned him to sit down next to her. "Hello." They giggled back in a chorus, fawning over him. It was torture, practically saying, 'Oh look at me, pretty boy, but don't touch me. No, I'm not asking you to go to the dance with me, I'm just going to tease you because you look so cute but I already have a date."

Someone cracked knuckles behind Roxas. Gulping and turning around, a blond stood behind him. "Yuffie… Is he bothering you?"

"No Seifer, it's fine." The black haired girl replied, giggling again. The boy known as Seifer cracked his knuckles again, and Roxas knew to run, and run, and run.

His breaths came in sharp takes as he kept on running down the hall, only to run into a girl.

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning _

Papers went flying everywhere as his eyes locked with a pair of gorgeous green ones. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" The girl immediately said, gathering up the papers and books she had dropped. Taking a closer look, Roxas recognized the girl.

Over achiever yet extremely shy Olette, he had his last class with her. Dazed, he didn't even notice when his finger was bleeding from a paper cut caused by the collision. "You're bleeding…" The brunette reached out and took his hand.

Electricity shot through both of them. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a checkered handkerchief and tied it around the bleeding finger. "Name's Roxas, you?" The blond asked as soon as he came out of trance state. "Olette." Helping her with her books, Roxas smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Olette." The bell rang as she waved at him, "I'll see you later, maybe, Roxas?" And she left him standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway.

He swore it was an angel.  
_  
She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins." _

"Hey, Roxas, are you paying attention?" The blonde's head shot up as his brother asked the question, and nodded. "Yeah, we were talking about blitzball, right?"

Riku crossed his arms. "Half an hour ago. What's on your mind?" The silver haired boy laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "Is it a girl?" Hayner teased.

"Girl, yeah." He replied with a dazed smile on his face, staring into the space. "We lost him… Roxas, no! Don't go over to the dark side!" Axel burst out, shaking the blond boy frantically.

Everyone fell silent as a brunette appeared next to poor lovesick Roxas. "You dropped this." Running her fingers through her russet brown hair, Olette held up a black and white wristband.

All the boys inched away from the two as they seemed to be isolated from the world. "And I was wondering, if you have a date for the dance yet…"

"Yes, I mean, no." The blond was all tongue tied as he turned bright red. "I was thinking if you would like to go with me." The words came out in a slur, sounding almost like, 'Iwasthinkingifyouwouldliketogowithme.'

"Wha? Yes, yes, of course! I'd love to." Placing the wristband into his hand, the girl walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, the blond nearly burst into tears while screaming, "Yes!"

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
In my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
Oh oh oh_

"Khaki pants, pur-lease Roxas. You don't mean it, right?" Larxene tapped her foot impatiently, looking at the attire her cousins were wearing. "Well, look at yourself. Black coat, what trend are you wearing?" He retorted, scanning over Larxene.

Roxas's blonde cousin crossed her arms. "I'm chaperoning the freshman this year, so I really don't have to wear those frilly dresses the girls are prancing around in. But still, you can't go wearing like this. I mean, even Sora is wearing a tux and is trying to tame his hair."

Roxas pouted. "But I don't want to. Besides, I'm sure she won't mind." The doorbell rang, and their mother squealed with joy. "My babies are growing up already! First dance and all, before you know it they'll be graduating college." As the older woman began to get teary, Larxene got the door.

"Sora, your date is here!" Larxene chirped, sounding unlike her usual self. Shyly, a blonde girl stepped inside the house, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, curious eyes glancing around. Alice was a replica of Alice in Wonderland, tugging at her white apron nervously.

Shoving his brother, Roxas rolled his eyes as usually smooth Sora stumbled over his words and finally managed to get out of the door with the pretty blonde girl. But not before their mother whipped out a camera and took at least two hundred pictures.

As the seconds ticked by, he began to get nervous, clutching onto the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Larxene seemed blissfully unaware of how her cousin was worrying about the whole thing. After what seemed like _forever_, the doorbell rang again.

He stopped breathing. "Hello." The word was a stutter, sounding like, "H-h-hel-lo." Larxene mouthed a 'don't worry about it' as he turned around to look.

Olette fiddled the hem of her simple peasant, which was a cross between beige and brown, with a light apricot flush to her face. "Ready?"

He nodded, and was deliberately kicked out of the house by Larxene, who planned on going a little later.

_The girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby do you like my sweater? _

Clouds hung grimly overhead as everyone started dancing on the courtyard, the little lights from the lanterns glowed dimly, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Hayner was hiding from his date, since he seemed to extremely jumpy to any approaching girls with auburn hair. Sora seemed to be enjoying the time with Alice, chatting with her. After some hard squinting, Roxas found Axel curled up in a corner with the same redhead girl he made out with last time at the lockers. Riku and Naminé were dancing, she was giggling as she seemed to be poking fun at his attempt to dance. Riku cannot, under any circumstances, dance.

The air around them started to chill as the clouds seemed to get heavier, but that only caused most students to hang onto their dates closer. As a slow song started to play, Olette made a bold move, pulling them closer. Not that Roxas mind, not at all.

In fact, his head was up in the clouds right now. Then everything was ruined when it started to rain. It was only a slight drizzle at first, as the light rain pelted the leaves of the trees like little pearls. After a while, everyone retreated under the canopy, avoiding the heavy downpour.

When the blond boy tried to leave, he was held back by the girl, who whispered, "One last dance." Curious about what girl could stay in the rain when it melted her makeup, he stayed. The DJ saw that, and didn't stop the song.

_Catch me, _Ba dump, ba dump. _I'm falling for you._ "Come on, you're going to catch a cold." He smiled, finding her hand.

**foot-notes: **and then, inspiration hit. i was surfing around the web and heard this song, went, "that'll work for ivy's contest!" so there. x3 i have a dose of crack pairings in there, hrm, kaixel, namiku, alora, and my creation, selphaner, which is only mentioned.


End file.
